Believe it, my valentine!
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Sasunaru, Naruto is doing his best to find a surprising gift for Sasuke. Will it work? Of course not.


Hahaha! It late cuz it fits my slow personality!don't let nobody tell you different. I dont own Naruto kk good.

* * *

It had been a few years since the whole little "Believe it!" incident. (You know the one where Sasuke tricked me into having sex by making me say "Believe it!") That we had been together since then and I had not once said "Believe it!" 

Of course the love of my life almost killed me, and kept me alive saying he wouldn't follow his older brother's footsteps and then came back to the village with both Orochimaru's and Itachi's head, bloody and bruised, and the once again confessed his undying love for me (and offered me the heads of the people sworn to hurt me) before falling unconcious.

I found that extremly romantic.

It was now almost time for valentines day and I had nothing good enough to even start comparing. ( I was supposed to be the most surprising ninja anyways right?) I was all around town and did my best to hide my shame by advoiding Sasuke. Needless to say he found me most of the time then fucked me silly for punishment.

'_Fuck_..._punishement_...'

That's it! It's the perfect gift and _I'll _be the one punishing! Well...kind of...

Though it's gonna take a while to find a place to hide the stuff and get it without Sasuke finding me but, I never give up! And plus I have a repetation to uphold. First stop, B.B.'s!(1)

---

I found my hiding space in a hollow dead tree. I've got stuff in shipping and this was going to be Sasuke's best V-day ever! Believe it! Haha, just kidding.

I wonder what to do now that I'm in the middle stages of preparing...maybe I should go see Sasuke?...Maybe not . If he saw me he would know what I was up to. He'd turn on his sharigon and twist his face in this really sexy way and then carry me over his shoulder and ... okay, nevermind too much detaaaaaaaaaaaail!

I tripped. Wow. Isn't that special. I get up and look at the road behind me. There was't a single rock that I could trip on. I knew I was semi-so clumsy but, this. is. ridiculous.

I lay the contemplating for a few minutes on my stomach, arguing how stoopid I was in my head before I was picked up off the ground and dangled face to face with my lover. He had his sharigon and his face was cortorted in that all too sexy way I was talking about. One eye more open the the other, the eyebrow up in the air and his all to smexy frown.

He reminds me of that sexy guy in Sword of the dark ones. Though I wouldn't tell him that. He would probably burn it and I liked looking at the guy's cock in the first book. The similarities between Sasuke here and Person in book is uncanny...

"Dobe. What are you doing?"

"Cont-coooooon-Co-ntem-plat- ing." Damn it's harder to say when speaking it.

"Contemplating, dobe?"

"Yes, teme. Coooon-tem conte-tem." How come he can say it, huh?

"Dobe, you're going to hurt yourself..." Yeah...I am...wait...Hey! How dare he use his all to sexy (I know I know I'm obsessed with how sexy my Sasuke is) deep voice to brainwash me into thinking that!

"HEY!" I shout and scrambled around before remembering I'm dangling a half a foot off the ground. "Not fair..." Damn my shortness. He chuckled and it made me smile before realizing all too much that I was dangerously close to my hiding spot.

"Dobe?"

"C-can we go g-get some ramen?" Ha! He could never tell I was hiding something! I'm such a good liar.

"Dobe, what are you tryig to hide?" Damn he's good. But that's why I love him.

"Nothing." I said to him, trying my foxy smile. Once again he frowed, except it pissed me off he didn't contort his face. Dumbass. "Ramen."

He narrowed his eyes at me before putting me down. "Hn. Let's go then."

By god his voice sexy and not only that but I get away from my hiding spot and get ramen! Yosh! But then I realised...

I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at Sasuke. How dare he?.! I shall never forgive him! Never!

He turned around and looked at my grumbling face before coming up to me and pecking me on my lips.

Okay maybe I was overexagerating over the whole 'never' thing. I smiled and followed him happily to _my _kinda bar.

---

It's Valentines Day! Hahahaha! And Sasuke doesn't know anything about my surprise. So happy. Damn, I feel like a foxy bitch.

I walk to the hide out of all my stuff. Lalalala LA?!

I search the hollow trunk to find nothing! Nothing I say! NOTHING! Who found it? Oh, gods, no! No, no, no, no...

I start to cry. My V-day gift to Sasuke...it-it's...

I can't even think about it and I feel the cold sadness through my body and my eyes become waterfalls of tears. I lean my back to the tree and slide down. The day was going so well. When I woke up this mornin' I told Sasuke I had a surprise for him right before the sun sets after he gave me some flowers and a stuffed fox (I accpeted that he was no good at gift shopping when we got together) and we went to lunch and I met up with Gaara who was visiting Neji before Sasuke went to do something while I ready the surprise and now the sun about to set and Sasuke's present disapeared.

The sun is setting and I'm can't show my face to Sasuke. If I go there without my stuff he think I forgot and hate me and if I don't go he'll still hate me. It's a lose-lose situation. This is the most horrible valentines day ever...

My tears burst out harder now and I start sobbing.

"Naruto...there you are...are you..." I know it's Sasuke's voice, but I don't dare look up at him. I curl up and hide my face in my knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I chant. He hugs me and places his lips on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, dobe?" He asks me and I explain. I tell him about my plan and how the stuff is gone.

"Now, there's no need to cry." He explains and...smirk's? I look at him, my face fluffy from the damaging sorrow I held. He looks with that smirk in place.

"You..." I said threateningly.

"I have to say I was curious when I found out you had been going here so often so I looked through this hollow trunk to find so many dangerous toys. I have to say I was quite surprised to think you came with something so...I don't know...S & M eey."

I chuckle and Sasuke wiped my tears. Atleast I surprised him...I think. But..."What'd you do with them?"

"I gave them to Neji, you know I don't like to be dominated over like the way you were thinking or in any way actually."

How dare he! He could of atleast kept them and used them on me! I growl at him, making him chuckle.

I narrow my eyes and get in a position to where I can jump on him. 1...2...3...

I lunge at him and he moves around me and forces me on my back against the ground and holds my hands above my head.

He leans his head down, touching our lips together. He leaned back up and looked in my eyes with his sparkly chocolate one with _thee _most sexy smile in the history and in the whole wide, narrow, gay, straight-whatever-universe!

He kisses me again but, this time when he parted our lips he was in between my legs. Damn! How does he do that?! And without me noticing!

We kiss again, accept this time I suck his tongue into my mouth to dominate. Of course he accepts. Our wet muscles twist and twine as we get into the mood. The hotness in my body grows and and can feel myself prespire under all my clothes.

Sasuke lets go of my my hands and the first thing they do is entangle themselves in his softer-then-silk hair. He places his hand on my stomach and it send chills throughout my body and make my nipples tingle and harden, his thigh purposely rubs itself against the all so noticable hard-on my pants carried.

I moan and appreciate his soft fingers rubbing circles where the seal would be if I were to use Kyuubi's help. He seemed to memorized the shape of it because now he traced the invisible mark. Not that I minded.

"Naru-chan..." He groans. I slowly move one of my hands from my hair and rub his...what did he name it again. Oh, yeah, his Zakatsu. He growls pleasurably and I feel semi-satisfied. He moves my hand away from his erection and slips the shirt and jaket off my shoulders.

It seems to be getting cooler tonight. He leaves my mouth and nibbles his way down to my mid-neck. I call out his name in a seductive tone and he makes be bleed so he can drink my blood like a vampire.

He moans some more enjoying the taste of my crimson liquid. He move around my neck and makes me a necklace of his creature of the night love bites, careful to not bite down anywhere that could hurt me alot.

I tug at his shirts, Damn, Sasuke take off your shirt. He ignores my mental plea and moves his hand up and down my chest, sometimes stopping to play with my pink nubs.

I try to call out for him to take off his shirt at it came out as his name and a buch of incohertent and jumbled words.

His hand rubbs my clothed erection that made me forget about wanting to feel the friction of our sweaty chest rubbing together.

"Sa!" I gasp as he takes one of my nipples into my mouth and roughly plays with it between his teeth. He bites it and makes it bleed. I cringe and scrunch my eyes. Why does he have to come up with some new form of abuse everytime?

He stops and I feel my poor nub's rawness and he plays with the other nipple playing with it and experimenting with it until it is almost equally as raw. He lifts his head. I'm afraid to open my eyes and I feel his hand ghost over my nipple and I arch away from the touch. Damn, they hurt.

I can hear him panting and smirking 'hmph'. Pisses me off. I try to yell but I finally feel the cold air touch my erection. I claw the sand, taking a handfull of it and squeezing it.

He blows on it painfully a few times before stopping. He slides his slick body up mine and I'm happy to know he no longer has a shirt. He's careful _to _touch my nipples against his chest. Damn, he must have the sharigon on and is in a pain enducing state.

I can feel his panting breath on my face as much he he could probably feel mine. Expertly he rocks his open erection against mine. I open my eyes and see I was right. Damn, he's probably punishing me for think that I could be a dominating uke, but this hurts more then the other times.

He smirks and glides his body back down mine. I can't see what he's doing but I feel his hot breath against my erection. I yipped as he nipped at the head of my penis thrice before forcing his tongue into my slit and burying itself there. The pain and pleasure mixed and I couldn't tell the stars in the sky from the white dots popping up in my eyes.

He placed hid smirking lips against my hard-on and lick it delicatly. Pissed me off too. But I couldn't do anything. And that pissed me off.

I felt my erection being wrapped in Sasuke's mouth and I loudly moaned. I won't deny it felt good no matter how pissed I am and Sasuke seemed to like like control because my balls and stamach tightened in that all too familar feeling and he stopped.

He fucking stopped! He does it everytime. Damn him.

He turned me so my butt was in his face, in the air. He kissed my tail bone and swirled his tongue in circles around it before sliding it down to my hole. The muscle he used, god only knows how long ago, to kiss me was digging itself into my anus. I moaned and arched my back.

Sasuke seemed to like that. He pet my firm tummy with the tip of his fingers up and down. It felt soooo good and I moaned again. He pumped the salivaed muscle in and out rapidly before taking it out.

He postioned himself at my entrance. I wanted to shout no because I know if he didn't prepare me I was going to be really soar tomorrow but I didn't have the chance. I said he was in a sadistic mood.

Roughly he pushed himself into me and listened to my loud cry of pain. He stopped himself, semi-draping himself over me for support as he took in the all too good feeling tight warmth around him.

Tears dropped down my face and he licked them up before starting to push and pull his erection in and out of me. He hit something in me that made everything go white. It felt so good and it sorta creeped me out how Sasuke knew the way I ticked and tocked.

Our moans mixed together as the pain left and pleasure let himself in.

"Uwhaaa! Sasuke!" I came and would of collapsed if Sasuke didn't hold me up so he could finish pleasuring himself. The last few things I felt were Sasuke's seed leaking from my hole and falling to the ground with Sasuke ontop of me.

----

I was not a happy camper. I couldn't wear a shirt for if I did, the soft touch against my nipples would make them scream in pain and my as fucking hurt.

I laid on Sasuke's bed, where I had woken up hours ago, with a heaing pad under my ass and an unzipped jacket on for my nipples would hurt if I pulled up the covers.

Sasuke came in with a nice warm bowl of ramen, sitting on the bed and making it shift. I hissed in pain, he apologized.

"Thanks for the gift, Naru-chan." He said as I gobbled up the noodles. I looked at him confused.

"What gift?"

He grinned. Which surprised even me.

"The best sex ever."

Needless to say Sasuke was on the couch for quite a while.

* * *

Okay theres my very late valentine. Oh and B.B.'s means Bondage Babes. 


End file.
